


A Guide to the World of Pokemon

by Roseburst



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anthropomorphic, Anthropomorphic Pokemon, Burst Hearts, Burst(Mechanic), Guides, Legendary Pokemon, Other, Pokemon, Pokemorphs, Sentient Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseburst/pseuds/Roseburst
Summary: A simplified log of information intended to explain the phenomenon in the world of Pokemon, specifically the canon used in many of my stories.
Kudos: 1





	A Guide to the World of Pokemon

GENERAL INFORMATION:

This guide is meant to serve as an all-encompassing text for up-and-coming Trainers, Courtesans, and any who share an interest in the wonderful world we live in. While we are still discovering new things about Pokemon to this day, to say we know little would be a lie of the most extreme. Decades of research have been acquired both during and preceding the existence of the Pokemon League, which I will be doing my best to cover in an easy-to-comprehend fashion.

To begin, it isn’t unreasonable to assume that most know of the Pokedex, the go-to encyclopedia for all-things Pokemon. For those unaware, the Pokedex is an invention of the legendary Professor Oak. It is essential for the categorizing and general info-keeping of different species of Pokemon, including but not limited to: Physiology, Habitat, Cry, Moves, Evolutions, and General Information. I myself have relied on the device for my own logging of Pokemon I’ve come across. However, there inlies an issue with the Pokedex.

The Pokdex’s information is catalogued not only by research professors, but people of all sizes and makes. Initially, this freedom allowed for a great deal of input from all over the world, but as time has passed, whether it be out of malicious intent, misinformation, or honest mistakes, I highly disadue using the Pokedex for its descriptions of Pokemon. Most have many inconsistencies or completely false information. The Pokedex should be used for its tools for analyzing physicalities and move variety instead. Its numbers are much more accurate than its words.

DEFINING POKEMON:

A simple question: What is a Pokemon? The scientific answer is a simple one: A non-human sentient creature. Pokemon encompasses an immensely wide variety of beings, hence the all-encompassing definition. New species only help to widen this definition, and there’s no telling what lies out there, waiting to be discovered.

Until quite recently, however, the definition omitted the word ‘sentient’. Pokemon Rights were quite limited until the discovery and propagation of Burst Hearts, relegating them to the description of animals to most. However, it is an inarguable fact that each and every Pokemon, from a Caterpie to Arceus, possesses a level of intelligence resembling that of a human being, both on a computational and emotional scale. While humans and Pokemon have always lived alongside one another for the benefit of all, the two are almost indistinguishable in terms of societal norms; old Pokemon Teams have since melded into communities resembling families, with human trainers fighting personally alongside their friends, and even taking commands from them. The mere existence and propagation of the Courtesan League is a testament to the new definition of what it not only means to be a Pokemon, but also a Human.  
A ROBUST DESCRIPTION OF POKEMON/POKEMORPHS:

Describing what a Pokemon is in detail, however, proves to be much more difficult. To begin, Pokemon Combat has always been a crucial part in their development, even before the development of society. Like humans require things like nutrients and water for survival, Pokemon require energy to survive. Their internal systems use this general energy to perform bodily functions in hyper-efficient and compact ways. They obtain this energy through a multitude of ways, the most common of which is through fighting other Pokemon. Upon ‘defeating’ a foe, the victor obtains energy both from a combination of that radiated off the opponent, and what it produces for itself based off knowledge from the battle, otherwise called EXP. In the wild, Pokemon frequently target ‘Prey Pokemon’, battling them to obtain the energy they need. However, these fights never leave the defeated Pokemon in a life-threatening situation, due to Pokemon physiology.

The internal and external systems of Pokemon result in them being finely-tuned and efficient creatures, to the point where they can resist immense physical stress, with scars and other permanent injuries being almost impossible. This is because the Pokemon directly uses its energy reserve to defend itself. This can easily be seen as most damage appears to affect a target’s stamina more than anything else. When a Pokemon receives enough damage, its body will cease all major functions, shutting down to produce enough energy to return the Pokemon back to fit shape. This rapid regeneration, known as Fainting, can however be interrupted through the use of certain… illegal tech, which since has ceased circulation. All Pokemon, wild or integrated, will cease attacking a feinted opponent due to it no longer serving as a source of energy. This process has allowed for extremely varied ecosystems, as powerful Pokemon can often prey on the same individual hundreds of times without needing to kill them. Overpopulation that would normally occur due to this sustainable method is avoided through Pokemon reproductive tenancies: not only can Pokemon control their fertility (With males including or excluding sperm from their semen, and females halting or starting egg production), extended lifespans and widespread bisexual preference keeps the ecosystem healthy and in check.

However, systems become even more complicated when acknowledging Pokemorphs: the result of exposing a Pokemon to energy of a destroyed Burst Heart. The immense energy contained within this grainy substance causes a genetic realignment, causing the Pokemon to take on a humanoid size and shape. The resulting creature combines the efficiency and energy-reliant system of a Pokemon with the form of a human. The transformation allows Pokemorphs to retain their abilities, albeit in a slightly weakened form, while having the benefits of things like humanoid vocal cords (allowing a Pokemorph to speak as humans do), opposable thumbs, or for some Pokemon, simply hands and feet. Pokemorphs are mostly consistent across their species, but each species of Pokemorph can vary greatly.

In both Pokemon *and* Pokemorphs, however, there exists another method to obtain energy: Sexual intercourse. Sex allows Pokemon to gain just as much, if not more energy as combat. However, unlike that obtained through combat, energy obtained through this method is only transferred if the interaction is consensual; Pokemon that attempt to rape others will find themselves transferring all their energy to their victim and promptly feinting from the strain, an interesting but robust self-defense mechanism. In consensual sex, however, massive amounts of energy is given and received by both parties, which, while providing little in the way of combat experience, provides more than enough for survival. This energy can increase a Pokemon’s power, but there will be little, if any, knowledge regarding how to use this power.

LEGENDARY POKEMON:

One of the largest misconceptions of Pokemon regards that of Legendary Pokemon. Many would claim them to be divine beings controlling the very forces of nature, however, research and practice has shown otherwise.

While it is true that some Pokemon are immensely powerful, we have no evidence to prove that any such Pokemon truly is of god-like status. However, many have powers that can easily be mistaken for such. For instance, the Pokemon Kyogre was long regarded as the creator of the oceans. Not only are there several different individuals in the Kyogre species, but Kyogre itself is merely an immensely powerful Water Pokemon. While it can summon torrential downpours and raise sea levels by itself, it is not a divine creature.

Even Arceus, long regarded as the creator of the universe, was simply mistaken as a god in ancient times, for being an insanely powerful Pokemon. As technology and communication improves, however, we have come to define these Pokemon as Legendary, but not divine. Their power, though, is not to be understated. They are still worthy of their title and admiration. 

REGARDING HUMANS AND BURST HEARTS:

While normal humans are nowhere near as strong as Pokemon, we still have our own ways to protect ourselves from danger. Offense-wise, we lack any capacity to execute moves like Pokemon do. Defense-wise, however, we can take quite a beating. Some humans have even been reported falling several hundred thousand feet, with little more than bruises! However, that isn’t to say jumping off buildings is a good idea. Unlike Pokemon, our less-efficient systems are much more prone to pain than theirs are. So while taking a Thunderbolt from a Raikou won’t permanently injure you… it won’t exactly be the most pleasant experience.

For this reason, humans are much more suited to taking the roles of Trainers; standing on the sidelines to provide battle advice, as a general would do in a war. However, the recent discovery of Burst Hearts has, again, upheaved this practice.

For those unaware, Burst Hearts are containers of energy similar to Pokeballs, created by the Pokemon known as Aoln. Whereas Pokeballs allow for the containment and safe storage of Pokemon, Burst Hearts store their energy. These stones are initially inert, but can be activated by obtaining energy given to the stone by a Pokemon. Once activated, the Burst Heart is able to produce energy similarly to a Pokemon. A human can then use the Burst Heart by placing the stone on their chest to imprint the Burst Heart’s energy, known as a Heartbeat, upon themselves, turning into a Pokemorph themselves. They will be transformed into a Pokemorph matching the energy contained within the Burst Heart indefinitely. A Pokemon-turned Pokemorph can be differentiated from a Human-turned Pokemorph by the presence or lack of a Burst Heart on their chest: Transformed Humans will have a pattern of the Burst Heart they used to transform on their chest while transformed Pokemon lack such an identifier. A Trainer can transform back to normal by pulling the Burst Heart out of themselves, through a combination of physical and mental will.

THE POKEMON LEAGUE TODAY:

The discovery and spread of Burst Hearts has rewritten the performance of the League, but its importance remains largely the same. While some regions differ in their approach, all seek to crown a ‘Champion’, their most powerful Pokemon Trainer. This Champion serves as the leading voice for changes and policies in a region, helping pave the way for future champions to take their place. These Champions can be anything from Human, to Pokemon, to Pokemorph, and reach their status through many battles and adventures to master both their region and the people within.

Burst Hearts, however, have seen limited success in this field. While allowing humans to stand alongside their Pokemon and Pokemorphs in combat has been a revolutionary discovery, many know the weaknesses that lie therein. Pokemon in their pure form may not be significantly more powerful than Pokemorphs, but the difference does exist; hence the dominance of old full-Pokemon teams with a human leader in the field. That is, if Pokemorphs are even allowed to compete at all.

Despite the new rights to Pokemon, Pokemorphs are a controversial species, mostly due to their physiology. All Pokemorphs not only have hyper-tuned bodies in terms of combat, but sex as well. Pokemorphs possess greatly endowed humanoid sexual features compared to that of humans, which makes them ineligible for the normal broadcasts of matches that inspire young Trainers. As an example, the World Champion Courtesan possesses male genitals over 2000% the size of a normal human’s. While a more than exceptional case, most Pokemorphs still possess genitals far too large to shield, resulting in the Pokemon League preventing any Pokemorph from participating in televised tournaments, with younger viewers in mind.

POKEMON COURTESANS:

However, this size increase is not for intimidation purposes. Where Pokemorphs lack in combat ability, they excel in sexual ability, possessing immensely increased sexual stamina in combination with their exceptional gifts. This has led to the creation of an alternate league, focused more among romance than fighting; the participants of which are referred to as Pokemon Courtesans. While this field is primarily occupied by Pokemorphs, it is not uncommon to see normal Humans or Pokemon participating. 

Sexual competition between teams functions similarly to battles. Each team nominates a member, and the two chosen engage in sex. A grading scale determines the victor of the session, which is measured by the Pokedex:

Form) The overall performance of the act. Judged based on how the courtesan weaves the session to the delight of both parties. Rated 15% of the overall score.  
Pleasure) Overall pleasure given to the opponent. The Pokedex can detect if either side is attempting to resist giving into sensations, thus discouraging either side not to enjoy the experience. Rated 30% of the overall score.  
Presentation) How the session looks, to both the participants and observers. Rated 25% of the overall score.  
Acoustics) How the session sounds, both to participants and observers. Rated 15% of the overall score.  
Ingenuity) How creative each member was in their actions. Rated 15% of the overall score.

Regardless of the final grade, both parties can concede defeat to overrule the judgement process.

Courtesans proceed through tournaments much like Trainers progress through Gyms, however, differences apply. There are four stages of Tournaments: Alpha, Beta, Sigma and Omega. Courtesans participate in Alpha tournaments, eight of which are held each year, with the top 16 performing teams being given the seal to challenge the Beta Tournament. Four Beta tournaments are held, with the top 12 performing teams from each tournament proceeding to the Sigma Tournaments. Two Sigma Tournaments then occur, with the top 8 teams from each tournament proceeding to the Omega Tournament, where the top 4 teams will proceed to the Championship Cup to battle for the chance to become the Grand Courtesan. 

In a Tournament match, however, matches do not occur simply between one member of each team. The team with the lower amount of members defines the participants from each team, with pairs battling until one team is victorious.

While Courtesans hold little sway in some regions, others have chosen to totally replace the standard League, resulting in a region populated solely by adults. While successful, all Courtesan Leagues are often neglected by a majority of the world as greedy prostitution rings.

IN CONCLUSION:

I pray that this guide assisted you in understanding the world we live in today. Be it that you seek to become a Pokemon Trainer, or try for the title of Grand Courtesan, or simply obtain success elsewhere, I hope I’ve helped you learn a thing or two more about Pokemon. Good luck out there!


End file.
